With the development of technologies, the dust-proof and water-proof requirements for a mobile phone terminal become increasingly higher. At present, in the world-wide IP (international protection, international protection) XX water-proof and dust-proof rating, the first X indicates the dust-proof rating. The larger the X is, the higher the dust-proof rating is. The second X indicates the water-proof rating. The larger the X is, the higher the water-proof rating is.
In an existing mobile phone terminal product, a barometer may be arranged to measure the vertical height of the location of the mobile phone terminal. The communication between the barometer and the external environment needs to be kept to guarantee the sensitivity of the barometer.
In the prior art, a mobile phone terminal with an internal barometer may employ an IPX5 water-proof rating, so that besides water-proof property, barometric pressure transmission is guaranteed. In another solution, an IPX7 water-proof rating is employed, which adopts a water-proof film with high water-proof performance. Therefore, when the mobile phone terminal falls into water, the water-proof effect is still satisfactory.
However, during the implementation of the foregoing technical solutions, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following drawbacks: The IPX5 water-proof rating fails to meet water-proof requirements when the mobile phone terminal falls into water; and the IPX7 water-proof rating is inconvenient for real-time measurement of the vertical height of the location of the mobile phone terminal because the aperture of the water-proof film is overly small, resulting in poor air permeability and delay in barometric pressure transmission between the inside and the outside of the mobile terminal.